Dark Religion
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: They got it wrong, oh so woefully wrong. One's darker nature never goes away, only hidden to all eyes including our own. Harem, multiple ships, Flirty Hyuga and all that jazz. Now featuring the Second Knight!
1. Universe one

PSU Reincarnation – Dark Religion

Universe 1 - Yokubo

* * *

Kotone Junan dragged herself a few more inches away from the burning remains of her home. Other children cried, struggling back towards the fireball of their home. Some lay lifeless; Kotone tried not to look at them. The yells of the many children should have attracted the Communion (1), yet it had been hours since the fire wrecked their home. White snow drifted down, and silence was now the predominant sound as children huddled together in a desperate attempt for warmth. The chill of deep winter took the lives of the young survivors one after the other and the world began to gray and fade. Praying to the Holy Light did nothing, and the Communion had failed to answer. Kotone coughed, the action leeching out some of her heat, watched the few survivors slowly stop moving, and made her choice. Clasping petite hands together, she called upon the Dark God, begging him to save the few remaining Newmans that the Goddess had forsaken. Warmth settled upon the remaining children like a blanket, and a comforting presence filled the air. Soothed, Kotone sunk into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Soft hands pressed together as she prayed at her altar, eyes closed tightly. It was the anniversary of the Yokubō fire, and as she had for the last five years of her life, she prayed to the Dark God for a prosperous year to come. She had been retrieved by the GUARDIANS, and as soon as she could, she had signed up for the Medical Division. She was a decent fighter with double sabers and longbows, but her role was primarily support and assistance now. She smiled to herself, as she finished morning prayers, gently setting the incense on top of the table to finish burning. Pressing her hands flat against the ground, she stood up and left to get to work.

* * *

Checking the vitals of the many groaning GUARDIANS, Kotone tended to them each, individually wrapping wounds and giving pills to those conscious enough to swallow. By the time the rest of the Medics assigned to the area arrived, Kotone was patching up the last of the survivors. The dead were already placed into the capsules. She clucked her tongue at them, having already logged everything so that they were incapable of stealing credit. She ignored the many glares sent her way as she finished her work and left, trying not to look at the still smoldering remains of her old home.

* * *

She had returned yet again, hours after the incident, unable to deny her own sick curiosity. Heels clicked upon thick layers of melted marble, echoing in the emptiness of the halls. She mildly observed each melted doorway, remembering each family that once lived there with an almost horrifying calmness. Footsteps clicked to a stop as she stared blankly at the one room all children of the Marsh were forbidden to go.

The Mirror Room had already been here when the Yokubō marsh had been made. The elders had terrified the children and her into believing that the room was alive, in a sick, twisted sort of way. Sometimes, when Kotone had been doing chores, she had heard voices in the room, though it had always remained tightly locked. She put her hand on the elegant doorknob, pausing only for a moment as her mind whispered that this was a bad idea. Nobody living had ever been allowed in that room. The bodies of the dead were supposed to rest here, and those who dealt with removing the dead were tainted. Despite her own progressive attitude on such rubbish, Kotone still feared that entering the room would condemn her like it had those who served the Eternal End. She shook her head mildly and chastised herself for such silly outlooks.

Inside was completely empty. No bodies, no dust, not even a stain on the reflective glass. She breathed in, a startled gasp that was unusually loud in the darkness. Kotone turned to leave, but the doors slammed shut, melting together and refusing to let her leave. The crystals glittered, as if mocking her. She swallowed, but obediently turned back around, skirts swirling around her in a gentle flutter of lace. Tucking a strand of dark purple hair behind one ear, she nervously walked forward. The smooth, unbroken plane of mirrors gave off a strange light, allowing the young woman to see the area around her. Suddenly, the mirrors vanished, and Kotone stopped, unsure if there was any ground. Nervous, she attempted to call a sphere of fire into her hand, but nothing happened. Panic swallowed her, and she forced it back by sheer will, kneeling down to confirm that there was still ground there.

There was nothing.

Her fingers slid through empty space and she jerked her hand back, terrified. She spun around to leave, only to find herself surrounded by darkness, the mirrored floor below her falling apart piece by piece. Desperate, she reached out to the Dark God, hands pressed together in desperate prayer. The last of the floor vanished, and Kotone fell.

* * *

The first thing she realized was that she wasn't dead. It was a bit of a 'duh' moment, but considering the distance she must have fallen for there to be light, it was reasonable. Second, she was most certainly not on Neudaiz. There was nowhere on Neudaiz that held such an elegant place.

White-capped peaks lapped at icy walls and steps, while deadly icicles hung from arches and rooftops. Everything melded seamlessly into one another, and the steps were frost-covered. Shivering, Kotone wrapped arms around her body and climbed up, taking extreme care where she placed her feet lest she fall down the stairs. Soft lavender eyes swept the area, following the small lanterns up to the massive temple. The closer she got, the colder it seemed. Whispers followed her in quiet abundance, the shimmery outlines of people walking past her. They seemed familiar, then not, like strangers and one-time patients she'd passed during work. She reached the final steps, apprehensively looking at the two delicate glass gates, but obediently hurried in, passing down the massive open space. A simplistic throne hid a doorway, which she slipped through, feet tapping up the stairs quickly and steadily. She passed a few floors by, each holding numerous rooms, though as she climbed, the numbers and size of the rooms decreased.

Smooth crystal bars attached to crystal chains tumbled down to rest at her feet at the top floor, and Kotone winced at the clatter, but grasped the frozen crystal and climbed. The door slammed shut below her once she had made it to the top, and Kotone shivered at how forbidding it seemed. Inside, the room was warm, filled with the same reflective mirrors as what was at her home. A familiar laugh made her spiral around, a hand pressed against her breast.

"Father," Kotone gasped, sinking to her knees in a bow. Dark eyes crinkled as the Earthly Father patted her upon the head.

* * *

(1) At the time, Kotone didn't know that the Marsh supported the Dark God, and was only allowed in the Communion because no other Newmans wished to taint themselves by working with the dead.

Hello! I'm sure you're wonder how this weird story came to light.

This story actually ended up happening because I had played PSP2i, and I saw the size of the Crystals. So I decided to make a story similar to Nagisa's, only with my own perspective. In this world there will be many things.

* Falz cannot be destroyed, only contained, unlike the other timeline  
* The Crystals are a lot smaller, think marble-sized  
* The Events of Ambition of the Illuminus do not happen.  
* Emilia's involvement in the GUARDIANS is exposed

There are a lot more, but I'll reveal them as we go.

Universe One End


	2. Universe two

PSU Reincarnation – Dark Religion

Universe Two: Tasks

* * *

Kotone looked up meekly, waiting his command. While he was not as harsh as the Divine Lady, he was still a god, and not one to trifle with. The god chuckled at her affectionately, putting one very large hand under her chin to tilt her head up.

"It's been quite some time, since I last had a mortal visit me." His lips curved up slightly. "Five years, to be exact." Kotone's eyes looked at him quietly. He let her go, seating himself on a comfortable chair. "I hoped that one of you would come back," He mused quietly. "I heard your prayers this morning," He observed how she tensed up slightly, her heart fluttering faster. "I'm flattered, that you would pray to me regularly," He patted her on the head, and gestured to one of the cushy chairs nearby. "Sit, my dear."

"Why did you want me to – to return?" Kotone stammered, flushing scarlet. He looked her over once more, before sighing.

"Did you ever wonder why I am not considered anything more than an accessory for the Divine Goddess?" Startled, Kotone shook her head. That was an odd start to a conversation. "I thought not." He leaned over, dangling his hands over his knees, head bowed.

"It was during the time of the Ancients that I and my children were destroyed." Kotone froze, looking up to watch him with big, wary eyes.

"Ch-Children, Father?" Kotone managed past the lump in her throat. The Dark God nodded, gesturing into the air. Photons gathered, until small planets formed, five spheres worth. She recognized three, but the other two were unknown to her.

"Yes, children, my dear," The Dark God agreed, sadly.

"Billions of years ago, there were not one species, but two." The world faded out, and then was replaced by a solar system of five planets. "You can see the three planets that your system has now, along with the Ancient's stronghold. And there," A large hand gestured to a grand-looking planet, smaller than the others. "This is the planet of my children, Rosaria." The color spiraled briefly, and the two were in a beautiful world. Cities towered above them, and the people were equally tall and beautiful.

"But since the Ancients could not understand their dark siblings, they performed what they called the Purge of Darkness. My children's Maiden was killed and the entirety of Rosaria thrown into subspace." The world shriveled and browned, plants died, and one after another, each person collapsed, gasping for air and fighting to live. Kotone couldn't look any longer, and closed her eyes, hot tears trickling down her cheeks at the screams that felt too real to be a projection. "Life went on for the Ancients, and they thought little about the Purge. Even now, there is no record of it in their histories, save for a small footnote." Kotone shuddered miserably. "But the crystals of Falz endured, and within them now is the key to living within subspace." The tiny fragments glowed, giving off a red light, before dying down.

"Each crystal is a living heart, and each need a living soul to bond with and to care for them." He gestured towards the destroyed Rosaria. "Without it, they grew cold and heartless." The gems inched together, gathering into a black and red mass of living crystal. Kotone watched in silent horror as SEED and SEED-Forms began growing out of the giant conglomerate of rocks. "So the SEED were born, a product of loneliness and voracious revenge." The SEED multiplied, the masses gathering around the massive gem, urging along their growth. "And so in its quest for revenge, Falz became a SEED and attempted to destroy an unworthy civilization. Falz failed, unfortunately, and they were contained once more." The giant being shattered and pieces flew everywhere, embedding into the soil. "The crystals remained in the SEED until they once again escaped subspace and buried themselves into your planets." A soft sigh, "Falz will continue in their hate until they once more have their hosts back again." He gestured to the largest Falz crystal in her hands. "That one there belonged to my Maiden, and four others to her Knights." Kotone looked at him seriously, lavender meeting dark pools of life. "If you accept, you will never be safe again, dear." He looked away briefly. Kotone reached a hand out to touch his hand, not sure what to say to comfort the god.

"What do you need?" Kotone blurted out. Kotone could leave; she could walk away and be selfish, condemning the system of Gurhal. But she was a GUARDIAN, and if her teacher Leo had taught her anything, he had taught her how to look at the big picture.

"I need you to become my Maiden, and recreate the Duman race once more."

Kotone had expected those words to leave his mouth, but all the same, she was still reeling from the shock. How could she ever be a Maiden? Sudden alarm ran through her when she realized he said Duman _race._

"How am I supposed to –" Kotone cut off, blushing. The Dark God chuckled at her clear embarrassment, and shook his head at her.

"The Crystals of Falz will be your guide and assistance. Collect the crystals and find worthy individuals to host them, ones who would love them as they should be." Kotone nodded, watching as he pulled a crystal out of the wall and pressed it to her eye. "I wish you luck my dear." The world blurred, and Kotone fell to her knees, her left eye now a violent purple. She looked up to thank the Dark God, only to find he had vanished.

It seemed her audience was over.

Kotone sighed, but took a good look around. She found a drawer, rummaging around until she found a pretty little white eye-patch. A few spheres winked at her, and she put them in her storage space, scouring the room. A neatly written note was left for her.

_I took the liberty of collecting the ones in the cities__, but you'll have to get the ones on the planets on your own._

Kotone smiled, and closed her eyes, hearing the world filter back in. How nice of him. Feeling more cheerful, Kotone left to start collecting the fragments in her home town, opening the trapdoor to end up back in her hometown. As she did, Kotone began to compile a list of what she needed and who she'd recruit, starting with the survivors of the fire.

* * *

AN: Imagine my surprise when I check my email, not expecting much of anything, and find that there's a review in my inbox for this story. Did I  
A: Fall off my chair?  
B: Scream  
C: Hyperventilate?  
D: All of the Above?

Sorry to say, it was only A.

A sincere thank you to Pnoykid!

Universe Two End


	3. Universe 25 and 3

PSU Reincarnation – Dark Religion

Universe 2.5

* * *

Her feet led her to a seedy-looking part of Raze city, not too far from Yokubō. She smiled pleasantly at some of the Rogues that eyed her rich attire. Few dared dress so classily, and she knew that soon enough, someone would try to pickpocket her.

She'd visited this place before, during her short stint on the streets. The Communion had only kept them long enough to see them healed before dropping them off in the first orphanage they could manage. A passing pickpocket tried to finally take her wallet, and with a glittering laugh, she held his hand, gripping it tightly enough for bone to creak. Yanking him close, she murmured into his ear. The boy let go like his hands were on fire and, nodding quickly, he ran off.

Raze city was famous for its ground TECHNICs and unusually strong Newmans. She spent only a year before entering the GUARDIANS, and she could feel the changes of the rich R-Photons that the Raze Mountain TECHNIC Harvest ground had become famous for. She wandered towards one of the Diga Rivers, smiling slightly as the superheated lava melted tracks through to the TECHNIC Harvest Ground below. A large, callused hand clapped onto her shoulder, and she smiled up at the owner, a young Newman barely a year above her in seniority. He was one of nearly a dozen others, a survivor of that horrible night. She wrapped petite arms around the broad Newman's waist, though as always, her fingers didn't touch. Leaning back, Kotone gave him a wide grin.

"Faujii!" Kotone squealed, giggling as he lifted her to his shoulders.

"Hello little one," He greeted, his dark skin rippling as he lifted her, the pink scars from TECHNIC-work the only color on the otherwise pitch-black skin. She simply poked his skin, and he gave a sheepish grin at her. "Ah, this was an accident from a new concealment TECHNIC," Faujii said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. She shook her head at him, giving a gentle tsk to him.

"Have you felt the presence of our Dark God?" She queried, smiling at his positive answer. "Well then . . ."

* * *

Universe Three: Learning

* * *

Kotone sat in a meditative pose, hands limply hanging from her knees as she breathed in and out slowly as she considered her slowly shrinking recruitment list. To her immense joy, all who knew the touch of her Dark God had been willing to share, and she had been made to promise to return to them after her Knights had been collected. An amused cough brought her out of her introspective pose, and she looked up into icy blue.

Hyuga raised an eyebrow at her, and the tiny little Newman turned a rather impressive shade of crimson.

"Good morning," Hyuga greeted her with a smile. She smiled meekly back at him and he offered her a hand up, which she took shyly. "It seems the Holy Light has blessed me once again to meet such a beautiful woman," Hyuga declared to the startled little woman. Kotone stared at him in amazement. She had heard about his flirtatious tendencies, but she hadn't realized exactly how over-the-top he _was_. A soft lavender eye watched him in mild amusement, and as he finished, she had to blush.

"I'm flattered," Kotone told him shyly. "I've never been called a temptress before," Kotone murmured demurely, head down. "Am I truly that alluring in comparison to you?" Her eyes slid up to shyly meet his own. Hyuga's hand still held her own, and he bowed down to brush his lips over her knuckles.

"_Absolutely_," Hyuga breathed, eyes alight with wicked humor. It'd been a long time since a woman had deigned to play with him. "A woman like you is like a rose amongst dandelions, a queen amongst peasants." Kotone smiled mischievously at him, lavender eye sparkling.

"Then I must be terribly lucky," Kotone teased, stepping forward, "To find such an exquisite symbol of masculinity awaiting me this afternoon," Kotone threaded her other hand in his as Hyuga's lips pulled up into a smirk.

"Hmm, I think that it is I who should be claiming luck," Hyuga mused quietly to her, pulling her just a little bit closer. "After all, it's not every day that I find a woman as modest as you."

* * *

Ethan raised an eyebrow at his best friend as he hummed happily to himself.

"Got a hot date?" Ethan drawled, sitting on Hyuga's kitchen counter. Hyuga shook his head, still humming.

"No, but I met a woman who was willing to play with me." Ethan blinked, stuck a finger in each ear, wiggled it around a bit, and then pulled it out to amazedly ask:

"Come again?" Hyuga laughed at him, twirling around.

"I'm serious! She actually flirted back with me!" Hyuga's lips were curved into a large, delighted smile. "I've never met a woman – Newman or otherwise – that actually let me have my fun!" Hyuga gave another delighted laugh, as Ethan raised an eyebrow. He really liked her. Damn, she really was quite a woman if Hyuga liked her so much already.

* * *

Kotone giggled at him flirtatiously, waving at Hyuga, who waved back with a grin. Ethan grinned at Hyuga's obvious delight at seeing her, gently teasing him. Hyuga swatted at him, and ignored him as Ethan whined quietly.

The lecture droned on blandly, and Hyuga scribbled a note to Kotone. Looking around briefly, he tossed it to her.

Kotone nearly jumped, purple eyes watching the paper with a wary expression. She caught an amused expression from Hyuga and opened up the paper.

_My passcode is 513442_

Kotone grinned at the paper and found her glass tablet and set it on the table. She typed in Hyuga's name and typed in the password. The screen blinked green, before showing a bright screen, blank of anything but some random doodles.

_'What's up?'_ She scrawled neatly.

_'I'm bored,'_ the dry confession made her quietly snicker. '_I was wondering if you would be interested in a lunch at the café later, just you and I.'_ Kotone thought about it. Hyuga _was_ pretty damn hot when he decided to try and look good, Kotone thought to herself. Not to mention fun with flirting. She grinned and answered him.

_'Oh dear sir, I thought you would never ask! I await our date with an eager heart__.'_ Hyuga snorted quietly at her flirtatious tone.

_'I apologize for making such a beautiful woman wait for my unworthy request.'_ Hyuga scribbled back, grinning.

_'You flatter me love.'_ Hyuga's lips curved up into a smirk and he proceeded to tease her back, an amused Ethan reading over his shoulder.

"You weren't kidding," Ethan remarked mildly. "I hope you have fun." Hyuga hummed in agreement, hastily packing to get out the door with the other multitude of people. Hyuga waved goodbye and nearly ran into Kotone.

"My dear," Hyuga declared delightedly. "I missed you so these last few weeks!" Tonnio slowed down, curiously watching them along with Laia and Leo.

"Oh, surely not as much as I missed your charming company," Kotone drawled wickedly back, looping an arm into his. She noted their company, and took it up a notch. "Shall we go and share a meal my dear?" The three of them coughed quietly as one, as Hyuga's lips pulled up into a wicked smirk.

"Most certainly," Hyuga agreed, leading her away. "Now what would my darling like to eat," Her response was washed out amongst the other conversations, but three GUARDIANS watched in stunned shock. Ethan giggled at their expressions, almost doubled over in hysterics.

"Flies," Ethan warned, nearly doubling over in his laughter.

* * *

Kotone shyly offered Hyuga a bit of chocolate cake which the teen took from her fork, eyes sparkling mischievously. She flushed at his forward behavior, but allowed Hyuga to do the same for her, looking up at him coquettishly. A soft flush covered his own cheeks, and she realized he hadn't expected her to actually play along. They chatted aimlessly for a time, filled with plenty of flirtatious innuendo that made even the most seasoned of rogues blush, and then Hyuga excused himself.

"I apologize dearest," Hyuga murmured chastely, kissing her hand. "I will endeavor to meet you again soon. Perhaps next week, we can meet at the same time?" Kotone nodded eagerly.

"Yes!"

* * *

Since then, they had consistently arranged for various dates together, ranging from walks in the parks to clubbing. Now, nearly a month later, Kotone's hands played with the crystals in her hair, wondering quietly to herself if she should allow Hyuga to become one of her recruits. It would make life easier if he joined, Kotone reasoned to herself softly, walking along the curb and searching for the crystals, her eye-patch replaced with a one-way view patch tinted grey to better see the flare of white that signified Falz. She was alarmed when two crystals appeared suddenly in her vision. One was fragmented, slowly moving closer to their source Crystal, and another was hale and healthy. She looked up and with a jolt, watched Hyuga pick up a crystal with aimless curiosity. The other, broken one, she couldn't see. He dusted it off, and was about to put it away when he caught sight of her.

"Kotone," Hyuga greeted her warmly, and she hugged him tightly, pressing soft lips against his cheek. "How are you?" She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm alright," Kotone said softly, looking down. Hyuga frowned to himself, before he realized she was looking at the tiny, beating crystal in his hand with a jolt of shock. _She can see them?_ Hyuga's mind reeled with the possibility, but he swallowed and gathered his courage.

"Do you collect these as well?" Hyuga asked her happily, showing her the crystal in his hand with a bright smile. Kotone nodded slowly, sad eyes glancing up at him. Steering her to a bench, he sat her down and settled himself next to her. "What's wrong dear?" Hyuga asked quietly. Kotone looked at him, soft lavender watching him with quiet sorrow.

"Ten years ago, most of these belonged to the elders," Kotone silently prayed to the Dark God that Hyuga would take it, her words spinning a tale of half-truths. The truth would make him think her crazy. "They were used by the elders of the Yokubō Marsh to heal wounds before they were stolen. Nearly five years after that, the Yokubō Fire happened." Hyuga tried not to stare. She was a Yokubō? He hadn't heard that there were survivors. "I've been collecting them since, and I didn't know other people can see them! My elder asked me to collect them, but now I can't!" Kotone tried not to cry, big lavender eyes dripping silvery tears, which slid down her cheeks, no longer able to be held. "If they're being collected then I can't find them all!" Hyuga hugged her briefly, wiping her tears off with the pads of his thumbs, tilting her head up to look at him.

"That's true," Hyuga agreed quietly, pale aqua watching her for a slipup. He'd gotten attached to his own collection of spheres over the years, going so far as to _talk_ to them whenever he could, simply out of loneliness as a child; and if she was lying, he wasn't going to hand them over gift-wrapped. "You're the first I've met since I started seeing them ten years ago that could as well. And I've done quite a bit of travelling," Hyuga added gently, when she simply sniffled, clearly still in shock. "Come along," Hyuga offered to the tiny little woman, who followed him, hope shining in lavender. He saw that hope, painfully hidden, and suppressed a smile. She was _adorable_.

* * *

In his house, he draped a warm blanket around her and fetched the storage container, stopping to hear her coo to the sphere about how brave he was. He listened briefly with a smile, eyes soft at her gentleness, before walking back in and setting up the barrier. Opening the container, crystals spilled out, swarming all over the place and bouncing gently off the photon barriers to clink against each other. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, eagerly reaching out to happily touch them, the warmth of the blanket forgotten in her joy. Hyuga observed her pleasure with his own smile, lips curving up into his own semblance of delight. Bright blue watched her pause, and withdraw her hands from them miserably.

Kotone could feel their keening, as they gratefully spoke to her, but she could also feel their attachment to Hyuga, to their caregiver. She could not take them from him without embittering the Crystals to her.

"I – I can't take them from you," Kotone drooped, her hair covering her face. "I'm sorry," Kotone murmured guiltily, gently scooping them back into the container, longingly stroking each one before shamefully returning the container. Hyuga watched her in silent understanding, rolling the little canister between his thumb and forefinger, before gently placing it back into her hands.

"Then I will give them to you." Hyuga's smile was warm, Kotone decided dimly, before snuggling into his arms for a well-deserved crying session, burying her head in his shoulder, small hands gripping his shirt tight. He smiled, wrapping arms around her to comfort the tiny little lady that had walked into his heart.

* * *

Mina watched Hyuga walk hand-in-hand with a quiet, happy little Newman who he proceeded to pick up and carry, despite her quiet protests. He deposited her gently in front of what Mina assumed to be her office, and she gave him a loving kiss goodbye. He tapped her shoulder once and when she turned around, he gave her an even sweeter kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She responded eagerly, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. With a smile, he let her go and waited until she entered her office to hum and walk away, half-bouncing, half-skipping to the desk.

"Good morning Mina!" Hyuga chirped happily at her, light blue eyes sparkling with delight. "Did the headmaster call?" Mina looked down, and smiled at him warmly when she looked up.

"Yup, he just called you up for a mission." Mina watched as he smiled at her happily, signed in, and bounced all the way to the elevator, waving his goodbye. Mina sighed and returned to her work. If she had known that Hyuga didn't flirt while dating, she'd have hooked him up with somebody sooner!

* * *

Universe Three End


	4. Hyuga's Revival

PSU Reincarnation – Dark Religion

She prayed to live, and it came with a price . . .

* * *

Universe Four

* * *

Hyuga hummed quietly, pulling his tiny love to him, arms wrapped around her waist. The small doctor gave a startled squeak, before laughing slightly.

"Hyuga love, you scared me!" She turned around to kiss his lips affectionately, and Hyuga tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kotone pulled away, letting her head rest against his chest. "Oh, I missed you," Kotone murmured, lips touching his own slightly, before she drew away entirely at the sound of a gentle ring. Frowning, she checked the screen, and kissed his lips briefly.

"What is it?" Hyuga asked with a tired groan. Lately, his girlfriend had been called to do more work out of the office than Hyuga found safe or reasonable. She frowned lightly again, and sighed.

"Someone named Alfort Tylor needs a doctor, and nobody else is willing to deal with him." Hyuga blinked, and leaned over to read the screen. "Is he a friend of yours?" Kotone asked mildly, lavender looking up at him. Hyuga smiled dryly at that.

"Not so much friends as acquaintances," Hyuga informed her seriously. "Tylor's a rogue, so that means –" Kotone cut him off softly, a scowl painting pretty features.

"That nobody is willing to treat him, regardless of his impact on the community," Kotone sighed, kissed him once more, and prepared to leave. "Will you come with me?" She asked hopefully, lavender watching him with a gentle sparkle. He grabbed his jacket with a smile. He'd spent so little time with her.

"Of course, I'd like to see Tylor once more as well," Hyuga agreed, following after her swiftly.

* * *

Tylor blinked; the world a touch hazy and faded out. Alarm shot through him, and he sat up quickly. That was a mistake, as the room blurred and spun alarmingly. Warm, soft hands gently laid him back out, and he fought briefly, until a pill was shoved in his mouth.

* * *

When he woke again, he was in a sterile white room that smelled like candy. A pretty, candy-colored doctor was sitting on a shelf, eating a lollipop and humming to herself. She glanced up from her clipboard and hopped off the shelf. He tried not to stare. That tiny little creature was wearing six inch heels, and somehow was still alive. _Amazing_, Tylor decided, slowly sitting up as she walked over and pulled out a bar of chocolate and offered it to him. Blinking, Tylor took it, and opened the package, looking at her warily as he took a bite. She smiled at him warmly.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was rich and warm, better than the sweet that he had been given. Swallowing, Tylor answered her with a smile.

"I'm better," Tylor answered, taking another bite of chocolate and enjoying the feel of warmth rushing through his body and spreading to his fingertips. Swallowing, he added, "Thanks for the chocolate, I appreciate it." She nodded with a smile, and gently stroked his hair with a gentle reassurance, allowing him to relax further.

"It's not a problem," She told him with an affectionate smile. "Are you willing to let Hyuga take your statement?" Tylor blinked, and checked to make sure he was sitting down, before looking at her.

"You're a GUARDIAN?" Tylor asked in amazement, looking the tiny Newman over with a skeptical glance. She snorted at his shock, and laughed.

"Pretty much," She agreed mildly, patting his cheek softly. "So, are you ready?" Tylor nodded, deciding to ignore the condescending pat, leaning back with interest.

"Hyuga," Tylor greeted politely, smiling warmly at the teenager. Hyuga grinned at him, straddling the chair before him.

"Tylor," Hyuga's voice was equally dry. "Start from the beginning," Hyuga said dryly, pulling out a thin glass tablet.

"Mmm, define 'beginning'," Tylor drawled wickedly, red eyes meeting pale blue with a slight challenge in them. Hyuga gave him a small smirk, and chuckled dryly at the words.

"Wherever you feel is relevant to the report," Hyuga answered, utterly deadpan. Tylor chuckled quietly, lips curved up into a wry smile.

"Of course . . ."

* * *

Kotone squeaked mildly when Hyuga gently wrapped his arms around her waist, lips pressing against her neck affectionately. She squirmed, but let him tease her as he carried her to his bedroom, feeling his lips part to nip playfully at her neck and his arms tighten around her waist. He pulled her closer, lips playfully nipping at her collarbone with a purr. A smirk found its way onto his face as he hungrily teased her, pleased purrs leaving his body. He gave a quiet moan at her eager sounds, pulling away to admire the hickey he had left upon her pale skin. Kotone smiled at him, sliding her coat off before reaching for his own. Hyuga allowed her, heart hammering nervously. Soft fingers undid his shirt and she pulled off his jacket.

Kotone was shocked, seeing trails of red streaking up a pale chest, a glowing white piece of the broken Falz she had seen all those weeks ago at the tip of each, slowly working up his chest to his right. She removed his jacket slowly, pressing her lips to the tip of each shown, before working her way down. Hyuga gasped above her, and she dimly realized that Hyuga probably hadn't expected her to accept him. Instead, she kissed him, hard, before returning to each bloody streak, affectionately.

The pair lay in Hyuga's bed that evening, still dressed and lying together. Kotone's lips were still tracing his marks, kissing away the ever-growing ache. She kissed him again, and he allowed it. Kotone sat up suddenly, and Hyuga whined slightly at her, looking up to observe her sleepily.

"I can fix this," Kotone murmured, drawing his full attention. Hyuga looked up at her wide-eyed. Kotone hastily searched for one of the Knight's crystals around her neck, pulling off the vividly glowing white-and-blue one. Hyuga watched her as she pressed her lips against his tenderly, pulling away shortly afterwards. "Hyuga, I'm going to need your full permission to fix this," She told him softly. "This is not a sanctioned – or common – procedure, and it's going to hurt quite badly. After, if you'd like, I'd be happy to explain, but right now, I need your permission." Hyuga sat up, his lips curving up into a smile. He kissed her, long and slow and _sweet_. He trusted her completely. Of course she could do what she pleased.

"Always," Hyuga breathed against her lips. She smiled at him sympathetically, sliding the patch off of her other eye.

Hyuga watched her, fascinated at the mix of light and dark purple that was Kotone's eyes. She held the crystal over his heart, the small sphere glowing.

"Close your eyes until I say otherwise," Kotone instructed, hands over the floating crystal. Hyuga obeyed reluctantly, allowing Kotone to quietly mouth a prayer to her Dark God. _Please, help me fix him_, Kotone pleaded softly, slamming her hands into his chest. A surge of too-cold energy flowed through her arms, pushing into Hyuga, who gasped, arching up as the crystal fragments tore out of him, leaving trails of blood from their exits of his eye and torso. Kotone tried not to panic at the sight of blood, her hands moving through patterns older than time.

* * *

"_I have you child,_" the voice of the Earthly Father rumbled in the empty room. Hyuga heard it clearly, for he gasped quietly. "It's just us," Kotone murmured to him, her hands flashing through the symbols as more of Hyuga's blood oozed onto the towel and Hyuga himself slowed in his movement.

It was cold, so awfully cold, save for the warm trails of red that slid down his chest and face in thick, slow-moving droplets, like mud. His eyes were still closed, but Kotone's voice kept him from that final darkness. "Open your eyes for me," Kotone's voice compelled him to obey, and Hyuga struggled to obey her, blue eyes blinking open weakly, one stained with blood.

_And he saw a goddess._

Kotone glowed inside with an ethereal energy, her mismatched eyes aglow and long hair floating around her shoulders, though the dark strands of color around her gave the illusion of even longer hair. Her skin was the color of the moon, and the crystal in her hands glowed vividly, casting a blue-dappled silver light on everything. One hand moved from the crystal to tilt his head up, and he looked at her eyes, so full of passionate protection. Her other hand guided the crystal to his right eye, and the world turned white.

Kotone watched him sleep, the scars gone and his skin pale. She cleaned the blood off of him, touching his closed eyes softly once they too, were clean. Kotone dumped the bloody towels into bleach and let it soak clean, leaving it outside of his bedroom for the Synth to take care of, before curling up against his chest.

* * *

Universe Four end

Sorry for the late update!  
Special thanks to Pnoykid for his wonderful reviews!

A/N: Yes, this is Clichéd, I know.


	5. Love and Gifts

PSU Reincarnation – Dark Religion

She prayed to live, and it came with a price . . .

* * *

Universe Five: An audience

* * *

Hyuga was standing in a palace, a place he'd seen before in his dreams. He caught sight of Kotone walking up the steps, and he waved, noting that she didn't seem to see him. She passed through his body, and he followed her, now curious instead of hurt. Shadowy blue figures with indistinct shapes followed after him, lips forming familiar words that he couldn't hear, as if he was listening to a bad radio transmission. Drifting after Kotone, he saw someone who looked remarkably like Ethan, only much taller and paler with mismatched eyes, glance at her and brush his fingertips against her shoulder. She didn't notice, hurrying on in the halls, filled with plenty of other tall, pale people. He fancied the thought of seeing Tylor and Tonnio amongst their number, also tall and deathly pale. As they climbed, the masses of people thinned and dwindled, leaving them to traverse the icy halls alone.

Hyuga froze in shock when they reached the trapdoor, seeing him himself standing there, as changed as the others in the halls below. As Kotone looked around, the other Hyuga winked at him and pressed a fingertip to his lips, smirking wickedly as he reached up and pulled the trapdoor string down, crystal bars clattering down to rest at Kotone's feet. She blinked, but began to climb swiftly, shivering. He saw the figure before she did, and watched her spiral around at his husky laugh, a hand to her chest.

"Father," She gasped, falling to her knees in a bow. Hyuga observed and listened, as her memory was displayed to him as she remembered it, every word sharp and clear. He felt a twinge of upset that she lied to him when she did, her happiness at finding him, her wicked humor as she flirted with him, and all of her emotions when she kissed the scars on his chest. Hyuga reached out for the Kotone he now knew as well as himself, and fell . . .

Hyuga woke up, careful not to wake Kotone as he shifted to look at her. He kissed her cheeks affectionately, before pulling her close to him.

"I love you," Hyuga murmured softly, lips caressing hers briefly before he went back to bed. He would talk to her later.

* * *

Kotone was in the kitchen, while Hyuga took a good look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were mismatched, he realized with a blink, and his few scars vanished. _Rebirth indeed,_ Hyuga decided, reaching up to touch his new eye, silver with dark blue flecking through it. He smiled and drew away, wandering back to his room to change. He tugged on one of his turtlenecks with a smile, humming as he quickly ran a brush through his hair, not bothering to be meticulous with his appearance as he usually did. He snuck up behind his little maiden, wrapping pale, toned arms around her waist. Kotone didn't squeak; having felt his aura and presence acutely when he walked in, instead tilting her head to one side as he gently kissed her neck.

"Good morning my Dark Maiden," Hyuga murmured, feeling her freeze in surprise. "I had a most enlightening dream last night," Hyuga teased quietly at her, feeling her relax just as quickly, using two fingers as he began teasing the threads of her apron into pulling apart. Kotone smiled up at him, the tiny Newman kissing his lips in affection. "What's for breakfast?" Hyuga asked curiously. "Is it waffles?" Kotone giggled, stirring the pancake mix as she tucked a strand of hair back. He could almost hear her thinking about how silly he was over waffles. "Waffles are the food of gods," Hyuga says to her indignantly, and Kotone sputters with laughter.

"That depends," Kotone drawled wickedly. "Where's the waffle maker?" Kotone felt him depart from her body and fetch the pan, a surge of his elation at finding it when he did making her giggle. Kotone felt him kiss her temple as he set up breakfast.

After a hearty breakfast of waffles, toast, and eggs, the pair cuddled up together in a mass of blankets, Hyuga holding her against his chest.

"I should tell you how I ended up like this," Hyuga murmured softly to her. "You've done so much for me; it's only fair that I give something up to you." She squirmed about a bit in the blankets to watch him with curious, wide eyes, before nestling into his chest.

"When I was seven, mother and I were involved in an accident." Hyuga started tiredly. "I lost my right eye during that time. The scientists at the time decided to perform an experimental eye surgery without my father's approval. They used a crystal of some sort." Kotone's breath hitched, as her heart sped up, the beat pounding against his skin. "It looked very much like the ones you collected, and so my interest in them." Hyuga held her tighter, his lips against her cheek in a quick kiss. "A few weeks after the surgery, I started getting sick, and these," Hyuga gestured towards his chest that was now bare, "Begun appearing." His lips curved up into a small smile. "It turned out that they had carved the crystal, and the fragments were moving up to the source crystal, tearing apart anything that was in the way." His smile turned bitter. "The scientist in charge that had found the crystal died because a fragment tore his throat open." Hyuga sighed. "It would have killed me had you not come along." Kotone's eyes were wider than saucers before she reached up and kissed him fiercely.

He felt her words more than he heard them. _Not on my watch, you silly idiot._ Kotone pulled away and snuggled into his chest, no more words needing to be said.

* * *

_Hyuga was a really _lousy_ liar._

That thought came to Ethan one afternoon after he caught Hyuga making out with his girlfriend after a successful mission. The poor thing had been redder than a beet, and Hyuga had pretty much lied to him about her being a sorta girlfriend of his, the bastard. Ethan had snorted at him, and decided not to press the subject, save for mercilessly teasing his best friend about it every chance he got. It was nice to watch Hyuga turn into a tomato for once instead of the other way around. He ran smack into Hyuga's little girlfriend on his way to the doctors' area, the pair turning into an undignified heap on the cool steel of the Colony grounds.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kotone apologized frantically, while Ethan stood up and offered her a hand up, laughing hysterically. Sweet Holy Light, he was getting clumsier!

"It's okay," Ethan promised, letting her hand go after helping her up. "Better you than someone who might maul me. At least I know you're taken and won't try to get in my pants." Kotone flushed shyly at his crude insinuation, but nodded all the same, smiling at his optimistic outlook.

"I suppose," She mumbled, walking with him to the doctor's area. "Would you like me to do the physical for you?" She offered politely, unlocking her office. Ethan blinked, before smiling.

"Actually, I've already completed it," Ethan admitted, handing her the file. "I just finished filling out the last of the paperwork and I thought I'd hand it in today." Kotone smiled at him sincerely.

"That's good," She murmured, allowing the teen into her office. "Sit there if you don't mind." He sat down and bounced a foot up and down as she entered the information into the computer. "All right then, that's all done," Kotone told him with a smile. "May I ask you something?" Ethan looked up from his book.

"Yeah, sure, fire away," Ethan said brightly. She smiled meekly at him, and he grinned at her, watching her collect a small package.

"If I give this to you, can you give this to Hyuga for me without looking at it? It's rather personal." Ethan nodded, curiously taking the package and putting it away. "Thank you," She smiled at him shyly and he returned it, smiling widely.

"Hey, it's no big deal," He told her nonchalantly. He waved and left, in a better mood than before. After all, Kotone was pretty bitchn'.

* * *

"From your gal, and I swear I haven't looked." Ethan promised solemnly. Hyuga opened the small photo book before slamming it shut, flushing furiously. Ethan glanced over. "Hyuga, what the hell's going on?" Hyuga was still blushing; hands clenched around the book.

"She decided it appropriate to give me a work-unsuitable collection of pictures for the day." Ethan blinked and looked at him.

"Work-unsuitable," Ethan deadpanned, now curious. "How unsuitable are we talking about?" Ethan watched as Hyuga colored even further.

"I am not answering_ that_ while we are supposed to be doing work," Hyuga squeaked, blushing. Karen walked up just then; watching Hyuga's blush and the packet in his hands which the teen hastily made disappear.

"What was that?" Karen asked Hyuga dryly. Hyuga, who had just calmed down, returned to tomato territory. Ethan snickered, watching the teen shift uncomfortably. Gods this was funny.

"Something from his girlfriend," Ethan drawled wickedly, watching as Hyuga blushed deeper and Karen preformed a spectacular double-take.

"You have a girlfriend?" Karen asked incredulously. How was she the _last_ to know this?!

"I – uh – well – Gee, look at that, we're going to be late!" Hyuga sprinted off towards the mission room, an impressive shade of crimson. Karen watched him run away with amusement.

"Damn," Karen decided, shaking her head. "She must be one hell of a girlfriend huh?"

"Damn straight," Ethan agreed. "To summarize; Kotone is sealed awesome in a can." Karen raised an eyebrow.

"The doctor?" Karen whistled. "I've heard about her reputation. Is she really as good of a doctor as they say?" Ethan grinned.

"Even better."

* * *

They all watched Hyuga enthusiastically greet his girlfriend, hiking her up to better kiss her. The pair was in a fairly secluded nook, but Karen was interested in seeing his girlfriend and had insisted, stringing along a curious Maya and Leo for the ride. They watched the pair as they pulled apart, and began chatting.

"Did you like my gift?" Kotone teased quietly. Hyuga grumbled briefly at her, cheeks reddening instantly.

"That was the most work-unsafe gift you have ever gotten me," Hyuga complained to her quietly, kissing the tip of her nose. "But yes, I enjoyed them," He added thoughtfully. "They don't really compare to the real thing, but they do as a substitute," Hyuga sighed at her playfully. "I love you," Hyuga told her affectionately.

"I love you too Hyuga," She kissed him one more time, before her phone rang. "Huh? Give me a few seconds love," Kotone said dryly. "It's a ring from Moatoob GUARDIANS." Hyuga allowed her to grab her phone and look decent enough to talk to.

"Dr. Junan of the GUARDIANS Medical Division," Kotone said firmly into the phone. "Right, an incident, Tylor, and lots of injuries to Tylor's family," She rattled back obediently. "Alright, I'll take care of them. Uh-huh, I'm on my way. Alright, goodbye," She hung up and kissed Hyuga once more.

"Tell Tylor hello for me," Hyuga commented to her warmly. Kotone tilted her head up for another kiss, and she pressed her lips against his again.

"Of course honey," She agreed. "I'll see you at home then."

When she was gone, Hyuga pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I know that you're there you guys," Hyuga drawled. Ethan entered first, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Leo and Maya also followed, unashamed. Karen entered last, looking at him with a frown.

"You live with her?" Leo asked first, attentions on the blushing teenager.

"Err, yeah, I do," Hyuga agreed sheepishly. "It's been about a month since we started living together." Maya watched him in jealousy.

"You must be really confident." Maya's question came out like a slight accusation. Hyuga shook his head.

"Nah, I love her," Hyuga corrected. "Sorry if it seems sudden, but I love her, and I know she loves me back." Hyuga shrugged at their disbelieving faces. "I know it sounds crazy, but there's times that you can't help but say that." Hyuga admits, looking after her. "It's really not something I can explain," Hyuga tells the baffled group. Leo smiles a bit.

"That's love for you," Leo agrees, smiling a bit wider.

* * *

Tylor gave the young woman a drowsy smile, which was easily returned with some long-suffering patience.

"How do you feel?" Her voice was soft and warm – He liked her – and she gently tucked him into the blankets.

"A bit drowsy and everything's a bit blurred." He said thoughtfully. She smiled sheepishly.

"That would be the medication," Kotone told him firmly. "You just concentrate on relaxing alright? Hyuga's smoothing things over with the government right now, so you lie down and relax. Doctor's orders," Kotone said sternly, wagging a fingertip at him in an almost motherly manner. He smiled cheekily at her, and snuggled back down into the warmth of the blankets.

"Yes ma'am." Tylor mumbled, not inclined to leave the mess of heavenly blankets in the slightest. A gentle, warm chuckle made him snuggle deeper into the blankets, eyes closed. Kotone dimmed the lights before she left, and Tylor fell asleep.

He woke up some hours later, yawning tiredly. The scent of chocolate and something vaguely spicy made him glance over to see Kotone holding a cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"Oh, you're up," She beamed merrily at him, and he smiled back, accepting the cup and crossing his legs Kasch-style. "Because of your injuries, I'll have to put you under observation for a day." Tylor opened his mouth to protest, but she gently overruled him. "I know that you're a busy guy, but I have to take care of you. You're my official patient now." Tylor's eyes snapped to her and she smiled at him. "You'll be spending the day with Hyuga and I, and I'll be keeping you under observation, alright?"

"Yeah," Tylor agreed quietly, sipping at the chocolate. "That'll do for now," He agreed with a sharp nod.

The day passed quickly, and he returned home early the next morning.

* * *

Universe Five end

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, and I can't promise it won't happen again. I'm moving, so updates are going to be shot to hell.

And Thanks to Pnoykid, for reviewing my story! You get a free favor!


	6. Truth and Lies

PSU Reincarnation – Dark Religion

She prayed to live, and it came with a price . . .

* * *

Universe Seven: Lies

* * *

Hyuga yawned, leaning against the wall as Ethan finished up the sweep. Hyuga had been working 'round the clock, ferreting out the crystals in as many missions as he could. Rank thankfully was no problem, and the name of his father and Karen could open doors his status as Ethan's friend could not. Hyuga felt a twinge of guilt for using his companion's much-hated fame to his own sick advantage, but his Maiden needed him to do this. He felt the earth ripple as the last of the spheres on Parum were removed. He smiled, clenching the sphere into a fist, lips curling up into a smile.

_Now that's what I call a job well done,_ Hyuga's crystal murmured quietly, as he put it away. Hyuga shook his head. Nowadays, that voice was appearing in his head more often than not.

Ethan felt the world shimmer and a feeling of utter peace sweep over him while Hyuga had a look on his face of surprise.

"Uh, I swear that was _not_ me." Hyuga said hastily. Ethan laughed. Hyuga never changed.

"Sure it wasn't honey," Ethan drawled mildly, clapping a hand onto his best friend's shoulder, taking notice of the way he twitched at the much-hated moniker. "Sure it wasn't," Ethan ran a hand through sweat dampened hair, yawning slightly. "Damn I'm beat. Let's go home, eh?" Hyuga nodded, smiling wistfully at him. Hyuga envied him and his ability to sleep.

* * *

Ethan wasn't stupid, contrary to popular belief. In fact, he was very much the opposite, after all idiocy has it's uses. So when Mina approached him about having Hyuga stop taking so many missions, he naturally did some research. Hyuga had taken more missions in a week than even the most money-starved GUARDIAN did in a month. He stared blankly at the list, mind practically whirring as he thought about it. Hyuga wasn't stupid. So unless he was doing it to get away from his girlfriend or gained a sudden increase in strength, Ethan was sure his best friend was crazy.

Soft footsteps registered behind him, and Ethan glanced up and looked at Hyuga, who was watching him with a dryly satirical look.

"Should I ask, or are you going to tell me?" Hyuga was irritated; Ethan had no right to spy on him. He glanced at his companion slowly, before spinning around.

"You're taking an awful lot of missions." Ethan said with a shrug, green eyes boring into plain blue. Was it his imagination, or was one lighter than the other? Hyuga frowned lightly at him.

"Your point is?" Hyuga asked; sounding more irritated than earlier. Ethan stood up; never gladder for the few inches he had over the slighter teen, as Hyuga looked startled.

"My point is: where are you getting the energy?" He pinned Hyuga to the wall, his powerful gaze pinning Hyuga down more than his arms. "Unless you suddenly got an energy surge, you're going to kill yourself." Hyuga scowled and opened his mouth when Ethan's voice ran his over. "Hyuga, with the number and rank you're taking, it looks like you're gearing towards suicide." Hyuga's mouth clamped shut, and he watched his companion with shocked surprise. "Now do you see why I'm concerned?" Hyuga nodded mutely. "Now tell me why, or I turn you in to someone who isn't your girlfriend." When Hyuga's eyes widened, Ethan knew he'd struck gold.

Hyuga couldn't tell his best friend that a doctor would normally proclaim him dead or with a severe case of hypothermia. He ran a steady 50.7° F, (the standard temperature of an Ice-Focused Duman by Kotone's guess and the hazy memories of his own crystal) and any sane doctor would drag him to a hospital. Kotone's glamour over him would only protect him from so much.

Ethan's thoughts ran much, much darker. Hyuga's girlfriend was abusing him somehow, if she was allowing him to be cleared for missions in his state. He silently steamed, as he concluded that she was some shade of sick in the head. He thought she was a good doctor.

"No!" Hyuga shivered slightly. "Don't drag her into this!" Ethan watched him darkly, green darkened with anger. "She – She'd be devastated if she found out she was the reason I got pulled off duty." Ethan listened, waiting. Hyuga took a shaky breath, trembling all over. He'd have to be convincing if he was to keep himself out of a lab.

"Remember that problem I told you about?" Ethan's eyes flickered to his chest briefly. Told him? More like Ethan had to drag the whole fucking story out of him after he collapsed.

"Yeah, I remember," Ethan agreed lowly, eyes narrowed. What did that have to do with anything?

"She – she fixed me." Ethan went from hostile to a surprised expression in seconds. Ethan had tried using his admittedly numerous contacts to find a doctor that could help him with the problem and came up flat. "It's not legal, and I'm still working off the effects, but if the Communion found out, they'd kill her!" Ethan paused, and tapped his chest briefly.

"She fixed you." The statement was flat. Hyuga nodded frantically, blue eyes wide. "Show me." Hyuga undid the buttons to his jacket, sliding it open. Ethan took a quick glance to his chest, confirming that the bloody marks were indeed gone, and let Hyuga redo the buttons, frightened eyes looking at him now. Hyuga tilted his head down, pressed a fingertip to his right eye, and pulled off a blue tinted contact, showing Ethan his newly colored right eye, before replacing the contact.

"Please Ethan, don't let anyone else know," Hyuga's voice was a bare whisper. "I love her." Ethan watched Hyuga plead with him desperately. "Please." Ethan stepped back, lips pressed into a thin line. He didn't like this, especially the sheer _devotion_ he had to her, but Hyuga was alive, and she at least deserved the benefit of the doubt for a little while.

"What about the effects?" Hyuga looked around briefly, confirming they were indeed alone.

"Increased Photon absorption for a time, I'm still running high off of it." Hyuga muttered quietly, looking at his fingertips. Ethan sighed, crossing his arms. He hoped Hyuga was right. If his lover was even slightly dangerous, he'd have to take action to protect his best friend.

"Alright, I'll hold off for _now_," Ethan emphasized the last word darkly when Hyuga smiled hopefully. "If she ends up a threat to Gurhal," _And to you,_ "I'll take her out myself."

* * *

Ethan watched Hyuga hug his girlfriend, hating her more than he ever had in that one moment than he ever had before. She hugged Hyuga tight, and listened to him. Piercing lavender caught sight of him and he nearly fell off his perch. A small hand slid off her patch and he watched as a violent purple eye came into view. Her mismatched eyes stared at him, and he heard her words in his mind.

_Thank you Ethan__;_ her voice was soft and heartfelt. He watched those mismatched eyes (That reminded him so of Hyuga's changed ones) as they looked at him understandingly, before looking away to her boyfriend and holding him tightly. Unsettled, Ethan shivered and looked out to the stars, hoping desperately that he had made the right choice. One in the distance sparkled at him, and he sighed.

* * *

Universe Seven end

A/N: Sorry for the late update, and thanks to those of you who are still reading!


	7. The Second Knight

PSU Reincarnation – Dark Religion

She prayed to live, and it came with a price . . .

* * *

Universe Eight: Truth

* * *

Ethan sat sourly on the bed of the office, dangling his legs over the cool steel. Kotone checked off the list one by one as she looked at him.

"Well, I'm a bit doubtful about sending you out today," Kotone told him firmly. "You're to be on light duty, nothing too strenuous until I say so. Hyuga," She addressed the half-asleep teen in the corner, and he paid her sleepy attention. "Go to bed, you're no use as you are. Also, no more heavy workloads, you'll pass out. Quickly," She added when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'll be very irritated if you don't listen to me and I'll kick you to the couch." Hyuga was suddenly more alert.

"Yes ma'am," Hyuga mumbled obediently. Ethan smothered a light chuckle; not fast enough, since Hyuga made a face at him. Kotone lightly giggled at Hyuga's expression. As Hyuga left, and Kotone gave him a small pill that he sleepily swallowed.

"That will keep you up until you go to bed." Hyuga nodded and meandered out as she yelled after him, "And if I find out you took a mission before going to bed, you'll be sleeping in the hall!" Hyuga waved at her, yawning. Her attention turned to Ethan, who was buttoning up his shirt. "Hold it Waber," She waved him back into a seat. Ethan went back obligingly, undoing his jacket again. "That bother you any?" She asked, tapping a nasty little scar on his stomach. Ethan shrugged.

"Depends on the weather," She nodded at him, placing a cold hand on his abdomen. Heat swarmed the scar, tugging at it gently. Ethan watched her heal, attention on the intent look on her face. She didn't speak to him, or even acknowledge him until she was finished and his scar was gone. Panting heavily, she pulled away, her skin slightly paler and more lackluster than before. Ethan caught her with a hand. "Are you alright?" Ethan slid off the chair and held her up as she regained her bearings.

"Yes I –" Kotone coughed heavily – "I'm fine." Kotone promised him. "It's been a while since I healed a scar in the middle of so much muscle tissue, and my healing takes my own energy." She smiled at him. "You can ask," She said firmly, hands pressing the door shut. "It's on your mind." Ethan scowled at her quietly.

"Illegal?" He started, deadpan. Kotone shook her head, unsurprised.

"Instead of using the power of the Holy Light to fix a problem of darkness, I used the power of the Dark God to heal him." Ethan stared blankly at her. The Communion _hated_ the Dark God with a passion. No wonder she was so careful. They would kill her on sight. Ethan got away with it because nobody knew he even worshipped the Dark God. She sighed, rubbing an arm nervously. "You won't tell?" Ethan shook his head emphatically. When he was young, his mother had taught him the importance of the Dark God. He had prayed to him once, when there was a distinct possibility that Lumia was going to die at the hands of the Holy Mother. He'd prayed regularly to him since, bolstered by his response and subsequent assistance to baby Lumia.

"No way in hell," Ethan shook his head again. No wonder Hyuga liked her. She took risks to protect those she cared for. "You'll be okay, right?" Kotone smiled at Ethan kindly.

"I'll be fine," Kotone promised him, smiling warmly. "Now go on, you have plenty of work to do."

* * *

Ethan gasped, feeling blood thickly pat the wound on his side. Ethan felt himself lifted and moved onto a stretcher, and sounds all around him, either too bright or too quiet. A familiar purple eye looked down at him, and he smiled slightly. Soft fingertips reached out and touched him, and her voice became clear.

"Ethan, do you hear me?" He nodded tiredly. "Try to stay awake, just a few minutes longer, I'm almost done healing you." He looked down, and realized that the wound was glowing, hissing off steam as flesh began to knit itself back together. He grasped her other, free hand.

"Talk to me," Ethan's voice was distorted and a bit fragmented. "Lumia always talks." Kotone nodded, and began to talk. Little, harmless details that made him smile. She talked about her first date with Hyuga – how they met made him laugh, just a little bit. Tylor – that was a pleasant surprise to hear about how he was doing, and what mischief he was up to. She mentioned her hometown, her likes and dislikes, turning Ethan's attention away from the mind-numbing pain that he was in as his flesh melted back together. Ethan sighed once she was done, feeling a damp towel wipe his wounds clean and tuck him away into a large, fluffy blanket that smelled like cinnamon and home. He smiled to himself and fell asleep, yawning.

* * *

When he woke up again, he saw a pair of huge blue eyes about three inches away from his. He grinned and poked Lumia between the eyes. As she recoiled, he spoke to her, grinning. She never learns.

"Hi munchkin," Lumia blinked, and then squealed, pouncing on him and squeezing him tightly.

"Ethan!" She hugged him, snuggling into his arms as he tiredly sat up, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "I missed you . . ." She nestled firmly into him; head on his shoulder and reddish-brown hair a mess.

"I missed you too munchkin," He agreed, hugging her back.

* * *

Hyuga felt the presence of Falz acutely the moment they walked into the abandoned Communion temple. Falz was everywhere; glowing in the faint darkness. Ethan shivered, moving closer to his best friend, his blood spattering on the temple floors. Hyuga watched nervously as Falz slid over Ethan's blood, creeping after them hungrily. Hyuga grimaced, and they ran on, Hyuga trying to ignore the fact that Falz was following them. He winced slightly, and continued moving, feet pounding on the ground heavily. Falz hissed silently, creeping after them both, intent on the as of yet unconverted human.

Ethan yelped, thin lines cutting into his arms and pulling him away from Hyuga, who spun around and launched himself at Ethan, prying off the small lines of ice that seemed to have a mind of their own. His blood spilled over the glistening ice, and it _changed_, glowing with all kinds of different colors, before vanishing.

* * *

In her office, Kotone yelped as her second Knight's Crystal vanished, and her storage container was filled with more than six thousand crystals. She gasped in amazement, and wondered who on Earth her new Knight was. She knew that Falz would pick if it decided she was too slow, but this was just ridiculous!

* * *

_Ice covered the pavilion of a place he had never seen before. Kotone hugged herself, running past Ethan, who dazedly followed her. Shades whispered to him, and he caught sight of Hyuga, or someone who looked like him, as he touched her shoulder briefly and vanished. They passed a few floors, and Ethan saw Lumia, standing amongst the shades of other people, the young girl waving at Kotone before turning her attentions to a boy with black hair and amber eyes, seemingly scolding him in a familiar but unknown language. Leo was sitting on an outcropping, with twenty other faceless, nameless shades listening to him. Laughter rang through the halls and children chased one another, giggling and playing patty-cake and other childish games. The rooms emptied quickly as Kotone braved the cold, shivering heavily._

_The top floor, Ethan jumped back briefly, at the sight of himself, standing there with a wicked smirk on his face, lips pulled up in a sense of amusement and playfulness. He watched himself stand there, and as Kotone looked around, Ethan winked, one dark hand reaching up pulling down a trapdoor. Crystals clattered down, and he followed her up, starting at the mass of black and purple. He listened and watched as Kotone began her task alone, and then with Hyuga by her side. All of her passions, her self-hate and disgust, her love, and her misery washed through him, mingled with Hyuga's protectiveness, fear, elation, love, and happiness, making a rich tapestry of life and hope. He watched as Hyuga picked him up and carried him, sprinting towards the hospital, arms wrapped protectively around his body, cradling him so closely, like a precious child. He watched Kotone worry, and her gentle fretting as she looked him over, before an expression of surprise crossed her face, then an expression of sadness that warred with her delight. She found a pair of contacts in his shade, and gently placed one in his left eye._

_"_My second Knight,"_ She murmured into his ear. "_I will protect you_."_ Soothed, Ethan fell into true slumber.

Universe Eight end


	8. Aftermath

Universe Eight: Searching  
My aplogies for the late update

* * *

Ethan woke up tiredly, yawning. He looked around Hyuga's room, catching sight of the two lovebirds cuddled into one another, only a few scant inches from him. He reached for them, desperate for confirmation of what he had become. The pair woke sluggishly[A1] , before awakening fully and pulling him into a mixed embrace. He felt the touch of their minds and he buried himself in it, grateful and pleased by his fellow Knight and Dark Maiden's affections. He basked in their love, content to simply lie in the warmth of their affections forever. Their delight sated something within him like the finest wine, soothing and delicious. His lips curved into another smile, and he cuddled back into them, ignoring the way his mind protested against it, insisting that it was wrong. His lips curved up yet again, eyes glittering with delight as he hummed affectionately at them both, before sighing to himself and peeling his body out of the equation. Hyuga looked up in confusion, before a light went off in his mind.

_Ethan, what's wrong?_ Hyuga's thought to him was of curious confusion. Ethan smiled back at Hyuga, his thoughts to them both affectionate.

_I've got a meeting at three today,_ [A2] Ethan admitted silently, standing up quickly. _I'll try to get back soon._ Slight disappointment radiated from them both, but neither protested his actions, allowing him to leave.[A3]

_Come back soon,_ Kotone's mind whispered sadly, the small doctor getting up to also get some work done, Hyuga silently following. Ethan was tempted to blow off the meeting, but his sense of duty made him glance back at them once more, sigh, and leave, aching in every step.

* * *

Tylor listened to Ethan as the teen tiredly argued with the other rogue, hands in his pockets and half-asleep. Quiet yawns left his lips and Ethan ignored the incessant arguing, sharply retorting with a few cutting words of his own. The way Ethan dealt with the masses made it clear he wasn't happy to be here, and his attitude reflected that. Ethan stood ruler-straight, eyes burning with disappointment and irritation. Tylor personally would have tried to take the day off after that fiasco himself.

Ethan left the meeting with a headache and a bad mood, scowling darkly at anyone who dared to as much as look at him funny.

_Ethan?_ Kotone's soft query made him blink, and then smile, a softer smile than his previous expressions.

_Hi, love,_ Hyuga greeted silently. Ethan felt a thrill at those words, and eagerly greeted them.[A4]

_Hi Kotone, Hyuga,_ Ethan whispered back affectionately, seating himself in an empty plane. _How are you two?_ Silent whispers of laughter rippled through his mind.

_Better than you most likely,_ both of them chimed to him, making the teen snicker a bit.

_Oh, that's a given . . ._ Ethan drawled back mentally, lips pulled into a small smirk. _Details, I want details . . ._

* * *

Ethan blinked, before measuring his height yet again. He stared at the scale blankly, wondering how on Earth he had gained five inches in the space of ten days. He shivered slightly, as he realized that that now made him a nice five-foot-nine, and he'd be dealing with some undesirable stalkers.

Hyuga was watching his maiden make him some new clothes, listening to her as she informed him that he would keep growing for a while.

"You'll have at least a foot extra in height," Kotone told Hyuga affectionately, pressing a hand to his cheek briefly, before returning to the fabric. "Male Dumans were tall by nature, and short male Dumans were rather rare." Kotone glanced up at him slyly. "And they were capable of influencing their body to grow differently. A lot of our legends about mermaids, spider-people, and Naga are from Dumans who altered their bodies to fit their surroundings." Hyuga whistled, impressed.

"Impressive," Ethan's low voice brought their attentions to him, and they both hugged the (even taller than before) teenager. He hugged them back, pressing a kiss to their cheeks briefly. "So this is normal?" Ethan asked softly, lying out on the couch, his head resting on Hyuga's lap. A small groan left Ethan's lips, and he winced in pain as his body began growing again, the light stabs of pain soothed away by the presence of the other Dumans. Kotone nodded, hair fluttering delicately.

"Yes. The more powerful the Duman, they taller they tended to be." Ethan and Hyuga both gave loud groans, looking at each other while Kotone grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry loves, but it'll be a while coming before you stop getting any taller."

* * *

And with height came hunger. Ethan and Hyuga tended to eat fairly square meals, but the moment their growth spurts picked up again, they _ate_ _everything_. They were now getting their fair share of attention, not to mention jealousy and irritation.

Maya observed them both, raising an eyebrow at them as they both smiled sheepishly at her. She took their hugs with a sigh, and listened to them complain about it with a thoughtful smile.

". . . Ten inches in a month[A5] ," Ethan said irritably. "If this keeps up, everything I own is going to need to be replaced!" Maya listened with a small stare. That was a heck of a growth spurt. Hyuga chuckled, crossing his legs and drawing her attention to the black fabric.

"Most certainly," Hyuga agreed. "I could have Kotone do it for you, she's capable of making clothing, and she isn't going to eye you, considering that she's my girlfriend." Ethan perked up, and looked over to him eagerly.

"You really think that she'll do it?" Ethan's voice was hopeful. Hyuga gave a clear laugh, tilting his head back.

"Of course; she loves you like a little brother Ethan." Ethan protested the little brother part irritably, pointing out he was _older_ than Kotone by at least a month, and Maya shook her head at the pair. Hyuga shut Ethan up by shoving a bag into his hands.

"Shut up and eat, bastard." Hyuga snapped at him, clearly out of patience. Ethan cheered.

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Ethan proceeded to chow down on his meal and Maya snickered as she realized that Ethan had just stolen Hyuga's meal. Judging by the indignant squawk, Hyuga just realized that himself.

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

Universe Nine End

* * *

Notes:

[A1]His mind touch theirs before they woke properly, startling them.

[A2]He has the experiences of his lovers in his mind. It allows him to pick up the tricks of a Duman quickly.

[A3]They had an entire day in each other's company, but they don't get that luxury with Ethan.

[A4]It confirms that Ethan wasn't dreaming.

[A5]Ethan is ridiculously more powerful than the average Duman, due to his nature of being a first-generation Knight.


End file.
